


What Dreams Are Made of

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mashton, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is very nervous about sleeping in a hotel room, and Ashton can't figure out why. He eventually gets a clue when he wakes up to Michael thrashing around in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made of

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, like, my first full smut! How exciting!

Michael was very nervous about staying in the hotel that night. The 5 Seconds of Summer boys had been on a tour bus for almost a week, and they were all exhausted from lack of sleep. That didn't stop Michael from worrying over the hotel. The thing is, no one knew why he didn't want to sleep in the hotel. Ashton would be right next to him the whole time, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Ashton made sure Michael was fully comfortable in their shared hotel room: he ordered them pizza, rented some movies to watch, let Michael have the side of the bed with the outlet, and even played a few video games with him. Even though he had done all of this, the boy was still acting nervous. 

"What's making you feel this way?" he asked Michael, feeling like some sort of therapist. He erased that thought from his mind and looked down at Michael curled up under the bed sheets, his head resting on a pillow next to Ashton's.

Michael glanced up at Ashton and shook his head, his cheeks turning crimson. "It's nothing." 

Ashton wasn't having it. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Michael, smiling when he heard Michael giggling. "That tickled." Michael still placed his own arms around Ashton, his eyes focusing back on the television screen.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Ashton asked, his hand reaching up to move Michael's dyed hair behind his ear. 

"Nothing's wrong, Ashy," Michael whispered, moving his head to rest under Ashton's. His warm cheek pressed against Ashton's neck, and his fingers drew sleepy circles on Ashton's side. The older boy knew he wouldn't be able to hold this position during the night because of how warm he would get, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Ashton let Michael's vague answers go, knowing the younger wouldn't want to talk about it.

As their movie played on, he felt Michael's body grow heavy with sleep on top of his. He felt accomplished that he could make his friend fall asleep. He reached to the night stand next to him and grabbed the remote in his hand, clicking off the TV. Ashton found himself cuddled up to Michael, and he felt himself smile in the darkness of night. 

"Goodnight, Michael," he whispered, and even that sounded too loud in the still room. He fell asleep to soft breathing in his ear, and he couldn't be more content.

 

Ashton woke up to a thrashing in his bed, and he freaked out for a second before remembering Michael. He turned and found all of the blankets piled on top of the younger boy, who was breathing heavily. He could barely make out Michael's red face and closed eyes as his back arched and his clenched up hands hit the mattress. 

Was this what Michael was afraid of? A nightmare?

Thinking quickly, he touched Michael's face gently and held one of Michael's hands in his own. Michael woke up with a start, and his wide eyes searched the dark room before finding Ashton's. He blinked his eyes slowly, before turning away from Ashton, taking the blankets with him.

Ashton frowned and tugged at the blankets, not really wanting to upset Michael. "Did you have a bad dream?" his raspy voice asked. 

"Uh-um, yeah," Michael answered, his voice cracking at the end. Ashton waited for Michael to turn around, but he didn't. He reached out and started drawing circles on Michael's back. He heard Michael let out a little whimper, and his heart clenched in his chest. "It's okay, Mikey. It's over." With one arm, he pulled Michael against him into a spooning position, pulling the covers over both of them.

Ashton felt the need to protect his younger friend, so he left his arm hanging over Michael's stomach, and his head rested over his shoulder. He draped a leg over Michael's as he felt Michael's arms rest on top of his. They laid in that position for a while, just listening to each other's breathing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ashton asked quietly, his free hand reaching up to play with Michael's hair. Michael stiffened in Ashton's hold and Ashton immediately hugged him tighter. "No, it's okay, Mikey. We don't have to talk about it." 

Ashton sighed when Michael relaxed again, his head pushing back against Ashton's hand. Ashton continued running his fingers through the hair, his mouth pressed to the back of Michael's ear. A few moments passed before one of them spoke again. 

"It was about you," Michael whispered so low that Ashton almost didn't hear it. He stopped his fingers in Michael's hair for a second before composing himself, preparing for the worst.

"What about me?" He took in a deep breath, expecting a story about how Ashton had died or, even worse, hurt Michael. When nothing came out of his friend's mouth, he felt himself grow worried. What could be so bad?

Maybe it was the darkness of the room, or the fact that he wasn't facing him, but Ashton didn't know how Michael was so brave to tell him. "You were, ah, uh, you had me pinned against the bed," Michael stuttered out, as still as possible in Ashton's arms. Ashton felt his breath catch in his throat. "And you were. . . um, y'know," Michael continued, not looking back at Ashton. "Fucking me," he finished quietly, but it sounded loud in the small hotel room.

"Against your will?" Ashton choked out, his fingers rubbing the back of Michael's hand. 

"No!" Michael quickly reassured, only to have his cheeks grow red in the darkness. "No, um, I was, um, enjoying it."

Ashton couldn't believe his ears. He ignored the growing bulge in his pants at the mere thought of it, and he focused back on Michael. "Is that why you were nervous to sleep in the same bed as me?" he asked, his breath ghosting over Michael's ear. He felt Michael shiver even though it was warm underneath the covers.

"Yeah," Michael answered, burying the side of his face into his pillow. "The dreams have been happening for a while." 

"Hey, Michael, turn around and look at me," Ashton ordered, smiling once Michael caught his eyes. Michael's whole body turned around and he looked down at Ashton's bare chest where it touched to his. Ashton's fingers gently lifted his head so their eyes met again. "I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me; it'll be easier to sleep in the same bed now, yeah?" 

Michael's mouth pulled into a shy smile, and Ashton had never seen him like this. He was always outgoing and vocal of his thoughts. "Yeah," Michael replied, glancing down at Ashton's lips and then back down to their chests. 

Ashton didn't miss Michael's gaze, and his hand slowly trailed down Michael's side. "Plus, I can help you whenever you get a little problem in the middle of the night," Ashton whispered huskily in Michael's ear. His fingertips lightly tugged at Michael's boxers, hearing the way it snapped back onto his skin when he let go of the elastic.

"Would you?" Michael asked, his eyes looking up at Ashton's in question. Ashton nodded.

"Oh, yes. Besides," he paused his lips as they met the corner of Michael's mouth. "I have a little problem of my own." With that, he moved his hips so their crotches rubbed together, and he felt exactly how hard Michael was against him. The younger boy groaned, and Ashton slowly pecked at his open lips, letting Michael have room for objection. He never did object.

Ashton wasted no time pulling off Michael's boxers, and he pushed the covers over the edge of the bed so the fell onto the floor. Looking up at Michael with a smirk on his face, he trailed kisses down his torso as his hand wrapped around Michael's cock. This was all going so fast for Michael, but he wasn't complaining, only whimpering softly as Ashton's tantalizingly slow hand moved against him. 

Ashton followed the trail down Michael's stomach, but skipped over the hard cock in his hand and kissed his thighs instead. His lips suckled on the pale skin and created red marks on Michael's thighs. Michael's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room until a tongue licked the head of his cock. He let out a loud moan as Ashton wrapped his lips around him, his tongue swirling around the head and licking the precum already forming from his slit.

Michael was lost for a second when Ashton's mouth lifted off of him, his hand still pumping him at an agonizing pace. He looked down just in time to feel a warm tongue pressed against his entrance, and his cheeks grew warm as Ashton licked at his rim. He had never had someone rim him before, and he was just getting used to the feeling when Ashton's tongue pushed inside him.

Michael's hips bucked into Ashton's hand involuntarily, and he let out a long mewl when the hand left his cock and was placed on his thigh instead. Ashton looked up at Michael's fists clenched together and felt like torturing Michael some more. He drew circles against Michael's hole with his tongue and closed his lips around it. His hand pressed on Michael's thighs, making him still against the bed even though he felt him pushing back on his tongue. 

Ashton only stopped licking Michael's rim when the younger boy's hands lifted to his hair and grasped his curls. He let out a low moan and pressed a kiss to Michael's hole before licking up his hard cock again. He didn't stop there, only leaned up further to lick at each nipple, flicking his tongue against them. He finally made his way up to Michael's mouth, where the young boy eagerly kissed him, his fingers curling in Ashton's hair. 

"God, you are so hot," Ashton groaned against Michael's lips, feeling his tongue swipe at his lower lip. They locked their mouths together and Ashton licked inside Michael's mouth, his hands holding him up on either side of Michael's head. 

Michael groaned as Ashton's still-clothed groin rubbed against his exposed one. His fingers pulled at Ashton's hair, causing the older one to moan heavily. "Me? Fuck, you're so good," Michael all but moaned. "I want you to fuck me so bad, Ashton."

Ashton's body pressed against Michael's as he let his arms relax. He knew he wasn't hurting the younger boy. "You want me to fuck you like in your dream?" Ashton breathed into Michael's ear, his chest rising and falling against his. "You want me to pin you against the bed?" 

Michael lifted his hips to rub his crotch against Ashton's. "Please," Michael whimpered. "God, yes." He turned his head to catch Ashton's in a kiss, and they were gone for a second, just lost in each other's presence. 

When Ashton realized he couldn't breathe, he pulled away and caught his breath, his fingers rubbing at Michael's neck. He sat up and pulled away from Michael, leaving him confused and desperately craving him again. Michael was about to say something but Ashton asked instead, "Do you have any lube?"

Michael smiled as he realized Ashton was really going to do this. "Yeah, it's in my suitcase." 

He watched Ashton's cute little butt in his underwear as he stood from the bed and leaned over Michael's unpacked suitcase across the room. After a while of digging around, he came up short some lube and looked at Michael. "I can't find it," he sighed. 

"Well, duh," Michael replied. "Why would I keep it out in the open? Check one of my jeans pockets."

Ashton spent another two minutes searching through every one of Michael's black jeans pockets before finally finding a little bottle of lube in the back pocket of the pair of jeans in the bottom of the suitcase. Go figure. 

When Ashton looked up again, he saw Michael lazily stroking his cock, his head leaning back against his pillow. His eyes gazed at Ashton, and ran over the older boy's full body, making Ashton shiver. 

Ashton quickly dropped his underwear and stepped out of them, walking over to the bed and climbing on top. He reached out and slapped Michael's hand away, spreading his legs and sitting in between them. "Couldn't wait for me?" Ashton teased, smirking at the boy in front of him.

"Well, you were taking forev-"

"Can you open this for me?" Ashton asked, his cheeks flushed and his hands holding out the bottle of lube. "I don't have small enough hands."

Michael sighed and took the bottle of lube, opening the cap and pressing the opening to his fingers. He was about to squeeze the bottle when Ashton pulled his hand away. "No, I want to do it." 

As Ashton poured the lube onto his finger tips, he continued to talk. "I want to open you up." He pressed a kiss to Michael's lips. "I want you writhing on my fingers." He kissed Michael again, and it would've been completely innocent if they weren't naked and Ashton's lubed up fingers were making their way closer to Michael's asshole. 

Ashton pressed one finger to Michael's hole, and his lips brushed against Michael's neck as he drew a circle around the entrance. He slowly pushed his fingertip in, Michael's breath catching. "That's cold," Michael informed him quietly. 

Ashton eased his finger into Michael, his other hand wrapping around Michael's cock. "It won't be for long," he murmured against Michael's neck, sucking lightly on the skin as he let Michael adjust. The younger boy whimpered as he pulled his finger back out, only to push it back in quickly. 

"Ashton," Michael breathed. "I've done this so many times the past week because of these dreams, I can handle it if you be a little less careful." 

There was a lump in Ashton's throat, and he rubbed his hard on against Michael's thigh at his words. He slid in a second finger and watched Michael's face for any discomfort, but he didn't see any. He curled his fingers inside Michael, and the boy moaned loudly, his eyes clenching shut. 

"You're so pretty, Michael Clifford," Ashton smiled widely. He kissed Michael's cheek and watched as his eyes flew open again. 

"God, Ashton," Michael grunted, trying to grind down on Ashton's fingers. "You have two insanely long fingers in my ass, and all you can say is how pretty I-"

Michael cut himself off with a loud groan as Ashton pushed in a third "insanely long" finger. He crooked his fingers as he found himself all the way in, and touched a sensitive spot inside Michael that had him whimpering. "Right there, Ashton, oh my god." Ashton slowly dragged out his fingers and pushed them back in, making sure to avoid the bundle of nerves Michael wanted him to touch. 

"You were saying?" Ashton asked, his fingers picking up a deliberately slow pace inside of Michael. He hadn't touched the boy's prostate a second time, and Michael was squirming on his fingers. 

"You jackass, I don't know what I was-ah, please Ashton," Michael groaned again as Ashton pushed against his prostate, dragging his fingers out only to shove them back in. 

"Please what?" Ashton asked, biting his lip to fight the huge smile beginning to grow on his face. He loved having the younger boy at his complete mercy. 

"Ashton please just-ah, oh my god-please fuck me." Michael didn't even seem ashamed that he had just begged Ashton to fuck him, but Ashton wasn't done with him yet.

Ashton found Michael's prostate again and rubbed it continuously, making Michael a moaning mess. "Did you want me to fuck you with my fingers or my dick?" He didn't give up on his stimulation, making it extremely hard for Michael to respond.

"I want-oh-you to fuck me with-fuck-with your dick, you-ah, shit-you dick." Michael stuttered out, his hips rocking yet pulling away from Ashton's relentless fingers. 

"I don't think you should be calling me names when I'm the one with three fingers hitting your prostate," Ashton chuckled lowly, providing an especially delicious jab to Michael's sensitive spot. 

"Please!" Michael cried out, his face flushed red and his eyes screwed shut. 

Ashton stopped his finger movements and pulled out of Michael, making him whimper at the loss of the stimulation. "Oh, alright." 

Ashton quickly poured some lube on to his hand, sliding his palm up his cock. He wiped his hand off on the bed, then moved both of his hands to Michael's wrists. He raised them so that they were next to Michael's head, then lowered one to his shaft.

He kissed Michael softly as he slowly pushed inside of him, moving his hand back to Michael's wrist when he was fully in. As he waited for Michael to adjust, he placed his legs on either side of Michael's, his ankles hooking on the inside. He made sure his shins were pressing against Michael's before kissing him over and over again, not moving inside of him. "Pinned fully against the bed, Michael. What do you think?"

Michael let out a long moan, trying to move his hips down on Ashton. "This is so hot," he rasped out. "I think you should fuck me senseless."

Ashton smiled and pulled out of Michael slowly, only to slam his hips into the boy, making him moan loudly. He watched Michael's expression as he did it again and again. 

Ashton could feel Michael straining against him, but he held him down firmly. "Please, Ashton, please go faster," Michael begged, his mouth open against Ashton's neck. 

Ashton didn't even think twice. His hips rocked into Michael at a fast pace, causing both of the boys to make dirty noises. He felt Michael clench around him just as the younger boy groaned, and Ashton thought he found his prostate. His suspicions were confirmed when Michael whimpered "There, Ashton! There, oh my god." 

Ashton shifted his position so that he was hitting Michael's spot every single time, causing Michael to squirm beneath him. Ashton leaned down to press his lips against Michael's, and pretty soon they were kissing roughly while Ashton rocked into Michael. 

Their kisses became sloppy as Ashton's thrusts did. Michael hadn't been touched since before Ashton's fingers, but he felt his climax coming on as quick as Ashton's. 

To both of their surprise, Ashton's mouth moved before his brain, and he was spewing out dirty words to the boy beneath him. "You like how I've got you pinned up against the bed, fucking you so hard?" He panted, his lips brushing Michael's. "You like how I'm hitting your spot over and over?"

Michael was so far gone for this boy. "God, Ashton. Yes, I fucking love it." His mouth hung open as Ashton struggled to keep his pace, his hands grasping at the air. 

"Are you going to cum untouched?" Ashton asked, his hands moving to Michael's. He laced their fingers together and kissed Michael roughly. "Are you going to cum just from me fucking you?"

Michael felt sweat drip down his forehead, and he saw stars when he opened his eyes. "Yes, Ash. I'm so close. So-"

Ashton kissed him again, his hips stuttering into the boy under him. His thighs were dripping with sweat and his arms were tired from holding him up so long. "Cum for me, Michael," he mumbled against Michael's lips. 

Ashton moaned loudly as Michael clenched around him. He looked down in between them as Michael striped both of their stomachs with his ejaculation. He listened to Michael's labored breathing as he thrust into Michael, drawing out the younger boy's climax and reaching for his own. 

"Ashton, oh my god, it's too much," Michael whimpered as Ashton's hips bucked against his. He didn't have to wait for long as Ashton collapsed on top of him, shooting his load inside of Michael. 

Ashton mouthed at Michael's neck until he was able to recollect himself. He pulled out of Michael, looking down at the red hole clenching around air. He flipped himself over, burying his face into Michael's neck. 

Michael took this time to lift his arms and legs, finding red marks on his wrists. He didn't mind, it was really hot. 

Without even thinking, he rolled on top of Ashton, only realizing his mistake when he felt the squish in between their stomachs. He found himself giggling as he looked down between them, a white glaze over both of their skin. 

"So. . . this wasn't a dream?" Michael asked shyly, lifting a hand to thread his fingers through Ashton's sweaty hair. 

Ashton chuckled breathily, shaking his head. "No, I just pinned you down and fucked you." 

Michael groaned as he recalled what had happened only moments ago. "That was really hot. Thank you." He pressed a kiss to Ashton's lips. "And who knew you were such a dirty talker in bed? I think I've grown on you."

Ashton laughed and kissed Michael again before pushing him off of him. "You stay here. If you even stand up you'll be dripping cum onto the floor," he instructed. Michael pouted but waited for Ashton to come back with a damp towel from the bathroom. 

Ashton's stomach was clean when he walked back into the room with a towel in hand, and he wiped down Michael's stomach despite his protests that he was being babied. "I'm not letting you clean this out of yourself, okay?" Ashton reasoned. He wiped the damp rag at Michael's hole and smirked when Michael whimpered. He knew how hard it would be to even walk tomorrow with a possibly bruised prostate. He couldn't wait.

When Ashton had discarded the towel and joined Michael back in bed, he saw the younger boy pouting. "You know, your lips are really good-looking," he observed out loud.

"You mean for, like, kissing?" Michael asked, leaning over and pecking Ashton's lips. Ashton couldn't help but smile.

"Or, y'know, other things." 

Ashton laughed as Michael playfully slapped his chest but still curled up against him. Michael yawned and it was then that Ashton realized how tired he was as well. He saw a bit of light coming from the closed curtains, and he wondered what time it was. 

Ashton crawled to the end of the bed and picked up the duvet from the floor, covering it up over his and Michael's bodies again. He felt Michael's arms wrap around his neck and his lips press to his jaw. As a steady stream of light winked at him through the curtains, he cuddled up to Michael and kissed his forehead.

"I hope I have another dream again tomorrow," Michael whispered against Ashton's cheek. He smiled widely and pushed a leg between Michael's, initially tangling them together.

"Good morning, Mikey," he whispered back.

"Mornin', Ash." Michael yawned again, and his droopy eyes shut close as he nuzzled against Ashton. 

Ashton felt himself fall into a blissful sleep filled with Michael's kisses and moans. He could get used to having those kind of dreams.


End file.
